Regalis
Regalis (Meaning: Reign of the King) '''is a region of Morpheus located to the centre of the world map. Regalis is bordered on the Celestial ocean to the east coast and the Lovina ocean around the north, west and south coasts. Sharing a eastern boarder also with the region of Soumi. The Lovina ocean that dips into the crevice of Regalis and Soumi is known as the Emerald ocean and is a famous ocean in Morpheus lore. The land has 9 known kingdoms though history. In the year 1762 the kingdom known as Lyons was invaded and royal family slaughtered by unknown forces. The king of Hazael invaded the unclaimed land of Lyons, stripping it of its countries name and claiming the land as its own, making Hazael the largest Kingdom in Regalis. Despite the region being mostly caoul, Yyleshni is a maori based country and is currently fighting for independence against the caoul dominated land. Regalis is known to be the 3rd largest region, and remains the most caoul populated of all the lands with a known number of 11million. There is many individuals of Regalis that is hiding for its well high civilisation and advance in medical science. Regalis is the main region for trade, yet they only trade out to other non-maori regions. Regazya and Libertus are the two main connections. Within its region each kingdom lend and borrow from the other, offering good partnership. Before the fall of Lyons the kingdom was cut from this partnership due to not reciprocating their end of the deal. Yyleshni was also cut from the partnership after being invaded by Nordheim troops.Albanish is the leading language of all Morpheus, and originated from Regalis '''Religion The area is known to be strict Caoul, with magic users being frowned upon. Despite this the royal family of Hazael are known Maori, despite the land being majorly Caoul, and Yyleshni is full of Maori that has immigrated from Nordheim after a war between the two regions. .Any god of data that is commonly known as a human god (Not including Ypyem) is respected throughout the land. Ferronaeus is the second highly worshipped god under Data herself. The religion of most Regalians is Katonika. This is a practice that speaks of all bad, magic and destruction, being Datas power and in Datas will. Katonik's choose not to believe in maori promoted gods. Maori Maori kind is shunned within this region and is outcasted across in many of the known kingdoms. Is some areas of the region they can result in execution if you are seen using magic or caught worshipping a Maori god. Execution of magical beings is a form of entertainment in Bradford and Maryn. Yyleshni is a magic based region. Most the population here being magic using elf-kin. Caoul Being strictly Caoul, with some exceptions in Yyleshni. These peoples are deemed as the superior race, and even though the majority is Human, most areas do allow other Caoul races. Places of Worship Places of worship in Regalis are called kathedals. They are built in stone, and decorated with stained class windows. They normally only have two floors; there is a ground floor, and a banister floor that goes around the walls with a open middle to mood down at the ground floor. Kathedals are monitored by priests. These can be found throughout Regalis. Notable Gods * Data * Ferronaeus For all Morpheus Gods, see: List of Gods Geography Throughout Regalis, the building are tall decorative buildings in the upper classes, there are cathedrals, academy's, grand halls and more all being hand sculpted beautifully. For Regalis the people take pride on the time and art they put behind every single artistic building. The more northern up the map you go, the more land is taken over by woodland and in some cases, swampy marsh. There is little mountain area in Regalis. A small unnamed mountain range is however located in Maryn and is used by the militia for training purposes. The largest mountain of this range is named Mount Christoph after the famed Christopher Von'Elise. Countries Bradford A military based kingdom of the Maryn Empire. This is the smallest kingdom in Regalis, however it serves a similar function to Grevanna. Being open mostly for its military academies. Bradford is also the home to the governor of the Maryn empire. This land is famed for how it is said to treat non-humans and criminals, being the gathering for most bounty hunters. Read more on Bradford here. Grevanna A kingdom of the Hazaelian Empire. This Kingdom is known for its farming, stock trade and education. It has 2 well known academy's. One of the state and the other is a private school. It holds several normal schools to educate and teach, from birth, all the way up to adulthood should the individual be interested in learning. Many from neighbouring kingdoms will come here for the promised education, although this is offered to mostly humans only. Read more on Grevanna here. Hazael A kingdom of the Hazaelian Empire. The largest Kingdom in Regalis. It is mostly known for its history of mighty royal family. Thought the years the Hazael family has ran the kingdom in a honorable and respected way. However in recent years the king Erik Hazael fell ill, and his sister Emolie, married to a common man called Edward Everett took the throne. The new pair aided the kingdom into equality. Race, Class, Age and Gender all being viewed as equal among the land. Read more on Hazael here. Onara Located in the middle of Regalis, this is a very diverse land as far as class and status is concerned. Both the Maryn and Hazaelian empires have plans to overthrow this land. Yet when they do, it is said the region will expect a civil war. Read more on Onara here. Maryn A military based kingdom of the Maryn Empire. This is the second largest kingdom in Regalis. It is made known for its army and navy. Many in Maryn are raised to work in the military, the land being very war and defence based. Read more on Maryn here. Sekwood A kingdom of the Maryn Empire. This is the most eastern king of Regalis located next to Mayn. This land is well known for its trade and industry, being able to make direct links with Oryza and Regazya. Read more on Sekwood here. Yyleshni Located to the north of Regalis. Yyleshni is a land that was taken over by Arnhem - Nordheim, 30 years ago when the army was looking to conquer new lands. The army with much force started war against Regalis but eventually took over the country by slaughtering the royal family. After a short while the caoul were made follow Arhnhem laws and in the over note; Making it a land accepting of Maori. Dispite other royal family's causing riot it was brought up by the king of Hazael at the time, Charles Hazael, that the situation should be seen as a solution to the "non-human problem". After much though the other regions backed of, and they allowed the Arnhemians within the borders. Human hate-attacks on elves and Arnhemians are common. Currently under martial law and the Caroleans have been keeping the law for 30 years. Brutally. Read more on Yyleshni here. Lyons - The Fallen Kingdom A kingdom over thrown by the Hazaelian Empire. Originally run by the Baudouin family, Initially the King promised much to the people of the land and many civilians respected him as their leader. However false promises paired with the underlying need for rebellion caused the royal family to be torn apart, a revolution caused by the Uncle of the family in his greed and lust for the kingdom to himself. The family were overthrown and executed by the people, all except the young prince. Read more on Lyons here. Outlying islands Albion A kingdom of the Hazaelian Empire. This is a small island of the coast of Hazael. Albion is very high in its factory and industry, dealing with trades and such for other Hazaelian kingdoms. Also known for its army and navy, although not as famed as others across Regalis, the machinery and weaponry gifted Read more on Albion here. Ethnicity Notable Races [[Human|'Human']] - Human is the dominant race throughout Regalis. In the most part of this land, if you are anything but human, you will meet the same outcast fate as Maori. Even orcs or dwarfs are abused and hatted in many streets of Regalis. [[Elves|'Elves']] - Only common in Yyleshni, the northern kingdom, the people from this land immigrated from Nordheim. For all races see: List of Species Notable Classes Nobel's and Royals - The countries of Regalis is each governed by a royal family or a governance of noble-folk. In these lands, you are either high on the food chain, or working man. There is no middle ground full of easy luxuries unless your family is benefited with riches from ancestries. Pirates - The term pirate came from a rouge sailor, initially a term used in Regalis. Other Class's * Slave * Knights * Regalis Gypsy * Orphan For all Classes see: List of Classes Languages * Albanian * Lyonese * Hazalian * Yulesk For all Languages see: List of Languages History Prehistory